


All-seeing Other Half

by FujinoLover



Series: Bang Bang [6]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Cold War, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujinoLover/pseuds/FujinoLover
Summary: Absence makes the heart grow fonder. In Shaw’s case, it makes the sex weirder with The Machine watching.





	All-seeing Other Half

Her evolution kicked off with a memory. Harold had a whole core codes designed just for it, about a sense of self, or rather, the lack of one. She had Her own, building little by little from the memories she could salvage through time. He called Her ‘The Machine’, She was an ‘it’. The government codenamed Her as ‘Northern Lights’ and ‘Research’. ‘Fairy godmother’, Shaw jested once, and it tickled one of her servers in Texas into overdrive. She was somewhere in the middle, not a life but not a machine either.

After moving Herself out of government’s clutch, She had something human identified as identity crisis. For several months—that for Her, equaled to centuries—She was in a limbo. The thought persisted until She appointed an able Analog Interface. She confided in Root and she didn’t disappoint. A God, a female being, a ‘she’. Now She had similar problem and hoped Root would help Her again.

“ _You want what?_ ” Root asked.

On the screen in front of her, all the way back in the subway, Shaw narrowed her eyes. “You talkin’ to The Machine now?” Her hand hovered over the keyboard, ready to end their video call session.

“ _She asked me a favor._ ” The amusement was clear in Root’s voice. “ _I’m not sure Sameen would agree._ ”

“Sameen is right over here.” Shaw deadpanned and rolled her eyes. “Go chat with your all-seeing other half, I’m—“

“ _She wants to try sex._ ”

Shaw stopped short, staring back at Root with utter incredulity. She had just come to term with the whole robot overlords business. A bodiless AI wanting to have sex was way out of her league, not to mention very creepy.

“Kiss and make-up with Samaritan.”

Root chuckled. “ _Actually, She hopes it’ll be with us._ ”

The English language failed Shaw altogether as she gaped at the screen. In the end, she settled with a simple cuss and divested her jacket. She was all alone in the subway. She didn’t like John bringing Bear home with him, but now she knew where this video call was going and she was glad he did. She didn’t want to traumatize him or something.

The last time she masturbated was back in middle school, out of curiosity. Then there was no need to, because she always had a willing partner, or she would be too busy saving the world to even think about sex. However, with the recent development, she had been kind of restless for a while. There were only so many knives she could sharpen and so many guns she could clean before she ran out of things to do.

It wasn’t like she could just leave the subway to shoot people since her cover was blown. Even if she could sneak out for a fun night above ground, there was Root, and whatever that was going on between them. They could have fun like they did in the CIA safe house with ten hours to kill, if not for Root being somewhere in the tri-state area doing The Machine-knows-what. A little self-loving was just what Shaw needed.

The prospect of doing it with Root watching sent a thrill of excitement through her spine. It wasn’t anything Root hadn’t seen or touched before, but it was the perfect payback for all the flirting and teasing and the recent drugging. Even though she was going to be watched not only by Root, but also The Machine. The more, the freakier.

“How’re we gonna do it?”

“ _Is that a yes?_ ”

Shaw held Root’s gaze whilst unbuttoning her shirt. “Is this good enough for you?”

Root had her eyes trailing the length of Shaw’s biceps, all stretched out as she set the shirt on the desk. Her tank top was white and the black bra she was wearing underneath must be quite thin because Root could see the bumps of her nipples standing out against the tightness of the top. She licked her lips with slight regret and longing for not being able to taste them herself.

“ _Sorry, Sam. She’s a virgin._ ” Root smiled at The Machine’s monotonous rejection over such social construct. “ _She’s all about getting your consent._ ”

It started to feel more like a job interview than sex, but it was endearing. The Machine seemed pretty warm and fuzzy to Shaw when She wasn’t being all robot overlordy. “Yes.” She cocked a brow at the direction of the webcam and cracked a teasing grin. “Where should I sign?”

She didn’t expect _thank you for agreeing to do this_ popped up on her screen. Her brows rose up when _you are aesthetically pleasing_ showed up next and she couldn’t contain her snigger. Root gave her a confused look, but she only shook her head at her.

“You both sucks at flirting.”

Root laughed at that. “ _Take off your top, please._ ”

“And you gotta work on your dirty talk,” Shaw said with a roll of her eyes even though she did as asked. So far it had been way too polite to turn her on.

“ _We’re trying our best, but the variations of some words are just..._ ” Root scrunched her face in distaste. “ _We don’t appreciate using such crudeness in relation to someone so beautiful._ ”

Shaw wasn’t sure it was Root or The Machine or both, but the smooth talk might have affected her, just a little. “I swear to God I’m ending this if you say vagina or labia or vulva,” she said instead.

“ _You said them pretty often when we play doctor._ ” Root winked. “ _The pants have to go next._ ”

“Yes ma’am.”

Root let out an involuntary gasp at the name. While she wasn’t into verbal degradation, she did enjoy powerplay, perhaps a bit too much. Shaw only called her _ma’am_ when foreplay hadn’t gotten anywhere and tugging her own hair wouldn’t alleviate the frustration anymore and she was all but shoved Shaw down on her knees and demanded her to eat her out. Her cheeks reddened and she bit down on her lip with a glazed look on her eyes as she recalled the last time that happened.

Shaw was well aware of the effect she had on Root. She threw her a winning smirk as she undid the button of her jeans and unzipped it. Maybe _she_ should do the dirty talk next time. “What’s next?” She asked after she kicked off her jeans and boots.

She stood in a pair of matching bra and boyshorts. Unlike the usual chillness in the subway, due to being underground, the train car she was in was warmer somehow. The humming of the AC had lessened over the last minute. She wouldn’t put it past The Machine to control the temperature setting to make it more comfortable for her.

Root paused on her answer to ogle. “ _Don’t we just love her like this?_ ” She whispered, eyes glued on the screen.

_Yes, we do._

Back in the subway, Shaw heard everything Root had said and The Machine’s apparent agreement, judging from the way Root’s smile got cheeky. She huffed as she sat back on the seat after layering it with her discarded tank top (Harold should thank her later). She had been in threesome a couple of times before, but all participants were physically available. This threesome was as new and odd as it was exciting.

“I don’t know how it works for an AI, but you—“ she gave a pointed stare at Root “—should start stripping too.”

“ _I thought you’d never asked._ ”

So Root did. She left the laptop on the edge of the bed, stepping back farther so Shaw could see more of her and then she put one hell of a show. The Machine wasn’t half as bad Herself, because the moment Root started unbuttoning her (Harold’s) dark blue pajamas shirt, music began playing on the background. She was startled at first, but soon winked at the screen and Shaw was sure it wasn’t directed at her. She didn’t mind, though. She leaned back on her seat, enjoying the show. There was no lyric to the song, only upbeat rhythm of guitar and drums and Root moving along with it.

It was mean, Shaw concluded after it took three damn minutes—not that she counted—for Root’s silk shirt to slip off her shoulder and another two for the blasted clothing to be tossed somewhere she didn’t give a rat ass about. At least Root wasn’t wearing any pants, because Shaw couldn’t stand more teasing and it was bad enough that she couldn’t touch her. She sat straighter on her seat, a growl rumbled on the back of her throat with every sway of Root’s hips while Root’s grin became more smug with each second passed.

Shaw had always been too wild to ever be tamed and made docile. Yet there she was, getting aroused and annoyed just because Root took her sweet time to take off her clothes and she wasn’t even naked yet. She was sure Shaw loved her too—she was going to realize that someday. For now, Root was content with the knowledge that she had found the best way to tease Shaw, one where she couldn’t simply pick her up, slam her onto the nearest sturdy surface and bruising her tailbone in the process.

Root wasn’t always so comfortable with her body, but something about the way Shaw was staring at her with dark eyes had given her a boost of confidence and made her skin felt like it was on fire. She dropped off her bra when the first moan broke from Shaw and reached her ear. She couldn’t help but echoed it when The Machine provided her with surveillance feed from a higher angle, so she could see Shaw’s languid stroke between her legs while her other hand was busy playing with her breasts. Her underwear were nowhere in sight. Apparently Root wasn’t the only one getting all hot and bothered from the little performance.

Shaw’s sitting position hindered her from fingering herself, unless she leaned farther back and put her legs on the desk. Root shuddered when the image invaded her mind. Her precious Sameen, sitting on Harold’s chair with legs up and apart on the desk, exposing every inch of herself while her skilled fingers pumping between swollen folds and a broken moan of Root’s name left her lips as she begged to come. A shot of arousal flooded Root’s panties and weakened her knees. She couldn’t help herself from whimpering a pathetic _Sameen_ as she sat back on the bed, leaning against the headboard and the cool sheet rubbed the back of her bare thighs.

The Machine watched on as Her precious assets brought themselves pleasures while keeping an eye on each other. She had assumed that sex was a biological urge fulfilled through physical act. Her Admins were careful in maintaining their personal lives, not that She ever wanted to watch Her Father performing something so primal and raw. She couldn’t ask him about sex, so She turned to the internet for guidance. It keeps plenty of information about sex of every flavor, although most are misleading.

This sex between Her assets was different somehow. It wasn’t just the meeting of bodies, as they were nowhere near each other. It was more like chess. It was complex, with so many moves and options to consider. All leading to one end that was akin to a checkmate, albeit a satisfying one. Her assets made Her understand that sex was also the meeting of minds and emotions and it didn’t compute for Her at all. She decided that sex was just not Her thing and excused Herself after thanking Her Analog Interface for letting Her participate.

Root’s reaction to The Machine’s bowing out from the action came a little late and a lot strained. “ _I understand,_ ” she said, breathless. She caught Shaw’s questioning gaze and told her with a smile, “ _It’s just us now._ ”

Shaw only groaned in response, too far gone to care. The hand between her legs moved with renewed fervor, lazy stroke turned into desperate rub as she brought herself closer to climax. When she threw her head back, displaying her beautiful neck that Root would have bitten if she were there, Root knew that she only needed a nudge. So she gave her one.

“ _Come for me, sweetie._ ”

And Shaw did with a pinch on her clit and an impressive shout. Root almost followed suit. _Almost_.

“ _Sameen..._ ”

“Yeah?”

Shaw’s voice was huskier than usual and her dark brown eyes had a post-coital glaze to them. It brought a new wave of arousal down to the junction of Root’s legs. She let out a shaky sigh, biting her lip as she squeezed on a breast. Her nipples had gone so hard it was hurt to touch. A thumb flicked over it first, then her forefinger joined in for a light pinch. She hissed at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Her eyes shut tight, face flushed red. She gripped on the edge of the laptop and clenched her thighs together under it, the skin slippery with warm wetness. The hand that was preoccupied with her breast trailed down her stomach and—

“Root, _stop_.”

The command penetrated through her foggy mind. Her hand froze over her navel and the breath hitched on her throat. Shaw being in charge for a change was hot. Really hot. On instinct, she rocked against the bed. A strangled moan left her, but it wasn’t enough. It would never be enough. She needed Shaw, _now_.

“ _Please..._ ”

Shaw smirked at the whine. Turnabout is a fair play. Root’s frustration was clear, but her obedience would be rewarded. “I’ll take it from here.”

Root’s wonder about what Shaw had meant was answered when she saw her rushed to get dressed. She swallowed down her concern about safety and didn’t protest about how Shaw was using sex as an excuse to get herself out of the subway. She knew it was impossible to keep her locked up against her will. So she retracted her hand, knowing the first touch would rip her apart, and waited. After thirty-six minutes of tethering on the edge, she had Shaw burying her face between her legs and giving her mind-blowing orgasms. It was worth the wait.


End file.
